Nuala's Wings
by Kyrea
Summary: It's the 110th Hunger Games and Nuala Pointe from District 12 has volunteered for her best friend. Join Nuala as you submit your own Tribute to join her in the 110th Hunger Games! Will any find love? Who will be victoriuous?  Let the Hunger Games begin!
1. Prolouge

Welcome to the 110th Hunger Games! Join the Districts and the Capital as they choose this year's 24 Tributes! Which Tribute will become victorious? Which ones will fall? Find out in "Nuala's Wings".

Submit a Tribute and Join Nuala in the 110th Hunger Games! Go to the next chapter to fill out the Tribute Application!

FIRST COME FIRST SERVE FOR DISTRICTS! If I already have Tributes for that District then i'll put you into the District of your choice. Give me at least 2-3 Districts you want your Tribute to be in and I'll PM you of your District when I Put them on the list.

May the Odds, EVER, be in your Favor...


	2. Tribute Application

Name:

Gender:

District:

Age:

Talents: (ex. Agility, Strength, Etc.)

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Best Friend:

Romance: (if you are in love with someone from your District or you fall in love with another Tribute)

Allies: (if you want allies and when I post the tributes up whom you would like to be your ally)

Weapons: (What you can handle/use)

item of choice: (what your District Token is)

other: (anything you want to add about your Tribute)

How you die: (if you want to die a certain way then let me know)

Reaped/volunteered: (If you were volunteered for someone, if volunteered just give me a random name for that person )

Reaping Outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Training Outfit:


	3. The Tributes

Tributes of the 110th Hunger Games:

**District 1:**

Girl:Vivi Alta

Boy:

**District 2:**

Girl:

Boy:

**District 3:**

Girl: Jenna Ashtyn

Boy:

**District 4:**

Girl:

Boy: Harley Siff

**District 5:**

Girl: Sari Freeman

Boy:

**District 6:**

Girl:

Boy:

**District 7:**

Girl:

Boy:

**District 8:**

Girl: Rosario Carson

Boy:

**District 9:**

Girl:

Boy:

**District 10:**

Girl:

Boy:

**District 11: **

Girl: Silver Dreth

Boy:

**District 12:**

Girl: Nuala Pointe

Boy:


	4. Notice: I'm Alive

OMG! Yes I am alive and I am so so sorry for not uploading any chapters to all my ongoing stories on both this account and the "sister" account "Miki girl"!

I had so much stuff going on and then I had writer's block and then I had new ideas for new stories that I needed to put down and now I have finally come back to my previous stories! :D

I'm going to try and finish "Tamed to Wild" first seeing as it is coming to a close. I know! Sad isn't it? I have really enjoyed writing this story and a whole bunch of you really seem to enjoy reading it. It pains me to have to disappoint that it will be closed soon. I may or may not do a story update to make the chapters a little longer and fix up anything that I misspelled or confused you with.

**** And to make things clear for some people as this was a questions asked in a Review, Rena's eyes are Teal-green and from what I was told instead of putting teal-green I put green eyes but I can't seem to find any mention of Rena's eye colour anywhere so if anyone comes across it then let me know and in which chapter so I can fix it to clear any further confusions.*******

And to let everyone know there will be a character death of a beloved character that everyone seems to like now that I've shed some light on her part of the story. I know she will be missed by some readers and they may hate me for writing her death, but she dies in a noble way so that's a little better I suppose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-

The next story I will be finishing will most likely be my "Blood Lust" story as I have people asking me to finish that one as well. I had a lot of Writer's block for this one as I wasn't sure how I wanted the next chapter to be like. If I wanted to start it with Sada and Maka or if I was going to start with Soul and Maka.

If anyone has any ideas about what they think they will expect in the following chapters let me know and I may use your idea in the story. I have many more chapters for this particular story so it won't be closing as soon as my "Tamed to Wild" story which will be closing soon.

I have the ending to this story all planned out but depending on how the story progresses it may change so depending on how the story goes will depend on the ending. If I have any requests to upload the original ending once the story is finished however I will gladly upload it for you.

-

Some of you were asking for Tombstone to be made into a story and well I might give it a shot. I want to finish up and complete the ongoing stories however before I attempt it. If you have any ideas for the story it might help me to create a plot for the one-shot.

I'm so, so sorry for not updating for a very long time. But I am alive and will try to update once a week if not twice a week.

With lots of love 3

Kyrea

IMPORTANT!

****And to let all of you know! My old laptop (Acer) was demolished by a little cousin but I have a new one! The only problem is I was sooo busy that I couldn't remember which e-mail out of the four I have I used for Miki Girl so now I can't gain access to Miki Girl :'(

I have tried all four with all passwords that I may have used and I even tried to recover it with the "I forgot my password". The e-mail I used was my Kaerue but when I put that e-mail in it said that it didn't exist on the site so either

My sister changed my e-mail for Miki Girl and never told me

Or

I changed the password but can't seem to remember it.

So what I will be doing instead is uploading them to "Kyrea" and continue the stories, if and when I gain access to "Miki Girl" once again I will move everything back to that account.

I love you all and thank you for your understanding.

-Miki Girl (Kyrea)


End file.
